


Shaking

by Work



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Work/pseuds/Work
Summary: Thomas is feeling bad. That's all.
Kudos: 33





	Shaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FunWithPuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunWithPuns/gifts).



> I really need to be better at this soo...

"Total eclipse of the heart." Thomas mutters and smiles, he now knows that's a song. A good one at that. Doesn't make the statement any less false though. 

He'd been fine a day before.

Or as fine as a dead poet could be. As fine as Thomas had been for hundreds of years. 

Running a hand down the frame of the window Thomas thinks about..life. 

"Death" He corrects himself and feels his fingers pass through the window frame. He misses the feeling of cold on his fingers. He even misses the feeling of cold full-stop.

Bringing an arm around himself, gripping the waistcoat and shirt he died in, just to feel something real Thomas knows there's one thing he can never miss.

The feeling of heartbreak.

How can you miss a feeling that has never left...

Thomas knows the other ghosts get annoyed at him for his heart but...He is faithful to it. He wants to be. 

He feels himself start to shake. Which is great because if there's one thing he knows, it's that he's not cold. He's hurt. So he can never understand why he's shaking.

"G-Great...This again." Thomas breath out, loosening his grip on his clothes and letting his arms fall. He has bigger problems than trying to control his shaking AND ground himself. 

Tense. De-tense. Tense. De-tense. Over and over, it tires Thomas out trying to stop it and it never works yet he still tries.

If anything it proves, in some small part, he's alive. (Or almost-alive.)

It's painful, the shaking. He contains it to his chest but it hurts, right between his ribs. Doesn't make it any better that it makes his..wound sting with every tense but Thomas bares through it. He must.

It's become almost routine. Get sad, get scared, get 'not-normal' and you shake. You feel pain. You hide it. You get in the sighing place, your hiding place and you hide. Until you stop. Until you can be normal and fit in society.

Thomas closes his eyes and tries to breath. He might not need to now. He's tried to stop so he guesses he doesn't need to breath anymore. But his breath proves he's just got worse, coming out fractured and causes more pain. 

"Breath Thomas, breath." He says forcing himself to keep breathing until slowly the only pain he feels is in his heart.

"r-r-Rrrrr..Remind me never to think like of that again..." Thomas breaths out one final time, feeling tired, so tired. He makes a reminder, like always.

He never sticks to that reminder. Never.


End file.
